Hidden Talents
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: For now we have to focus on computer fuck ups and screaming Scot's men later though I will get him back for this and show him I have a few hidden talents of my own.


**Hidden Talents**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:- **Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **For now we have to focus on computer fuck ups and screaming Scot's men later though I will get him back for this and show him I have a few hidden talents of my own.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to the "Z-words" Monday challenge from a couple of weeks ago where you had to write a fic including the words Zulu, Zebra, Zenith, Zach, Zebedee and Zany. Rated for the usual TTOI level of swearing and some sexual content! Enjoy and reviews would just make my day!

"**Zach** Penbery is coming in this afternoon to talk about the problem of illegal immigrants from the African republics who are coming across land then being smuggled onto cargo ships at Calais." Oh great just what I need an afternoon listening to some twat from the fucking boarder police telling me how much we're fucking up when we all know they are responsible for making sure that when something arrived at Dover claiming to be full of plastic Magic Roundabout toys it is actually full of models of fucking Dougal and fucking **Zebedee** 4 dozen African Warriors heading for Liverpool to a sweat shop where they will work for the rest of their lives to pay off their passage or until board police finally fucking raid the place whatever comes first.

"Glen you are going to have to deal with him I have a meeting already this afternoon with the fucking IT people over the latest software fuck up. Frankly you and I both fucking know they could be taking fucking ancient Greek for all the sense it will make to me but Malcolm has insisted that I am there so you are on your own with the whole African immigration crisis." He looks delighted I must say and Ollie is trying to stifle a laugh behind him well I'm afraid I'm about to wipe that fucking smug smile off his face. "Don't look so fucking pleased with yourself Ollie you're coming with me which means an hour in the fucking car in rush hour traffic to go and listen to the IT people talk while Malcolm breaks new records for how often you can say fuck in one sentence and we come out knowing less than we did before we went in."

"Fuck sake why? I mean why the hell do I have to go with you? Take Teri she doesn't fucking listen anyway she spends so much of her time with her head in the fucking clouds so she'll not notice she's being bored to fucking death." See told you he'd not exactly be over the moon about it didn't I?

"Nice try but Teri is on leave this afternoon she's got to take the fucking dog for his diabetes review at the vet or something you get to come with me or you get to stay here and deal with Penbery and Glen can come with me."

"I'll go with you." God he said that so quickly Glen didn't even have a chance to have a fucking nano second of excitement at the thought he might be getting out of the border police meeting. "Even listening to Malcolm bollock the IT department has got to be better than listening to the **zany** fucking antics of the border police."

"God who holds a fucking meeting at 5:30 anyway?" I know I'm being a fucking grumpy bitch right now and I wouldn't blame Ollie for telling me to shut the hell up but we've been stuck in fucking traffic for the last half an hour and now we've managed to find the only **zebra** crossing in the whole of London that anyone wants to fucking use. I swear there have been 200 people walking across it and they all seem to be doing it as slowly as possible.

"Malcolm does, he likes to make sure we're already royally fucked off by the time we get there it only heightens the fucking hard on he gets from winding us up even more." He's got that right though I bet Malcolm visits one of those dominatrix people at night who making him lick her fucking boots or something he strikes me as the type you know the sort who is all balls and swear words all day then likes to be humiliated at night? I'd lay money on it. "At least it's not as bad as being with Glen listening to how the fucking **Zulu's** are coming to over run the country."

"Yeah but right now I think I might take that over sitting here bored out of my mind." He's giving me that sort of mischievous smile that always worries me, Ollie doesn't do bored, he doesn't do fucking just accepting the situation and being patient till we get there. Neither do I if I'm honest but since we've finally moved from the crossing right into yet another tail back I don't see that we have much of a fucking choice.

"Yeah I'm not exactly having a fucking ball myself here but I think I might have just come up with a way to entertain myself and ease your boredom too." Oh shit this will be bad and he's completely ignoring the warning glare I've given him as his hand rests on my knee for a second while he ensures that Elvis's eyes are firmly on the road before letting is snake slowly up under the hem of my skirt.

"Don't you even fucking think about it." He's ignoring my whispered warning and his fingers have found their target slipping inside my panties my body directly contradicting the warning in my tone as there a rush of moisture at the gentlest of touches of the tips of his finger to my clit.

"Ssssh now Nicola or you'll have Elvis convinced that something is going on back here then we're really in fucking trouble it'll be all over the driver's pool by the morning." His lips are directly by my ear and I couldn't object now even if I still wanted to. What he's doing to me right now just by rolling my clit between his fingers is fucking amazing I'm so close already that if he keeps it up I'm going to cum before we even make it to the next set of traffic lights. "God you're so wet Nicola I fucking love it that I can do that to you."

"Ollie this is too fucking dangerous." I swear I'm going to make him pay for this but right now there's not a single thing I can do other than give up the **zenith **of the pleasure he's creating crashing through me as I have to bite on my lip staring out the window at the passing street in an effort not to cry out.

"Still bored?" Is he fucking joking? We're not minutes away from Downing Street and I'm sure I look like someone who's just been brought off in the back of a ministerial car by someone they shouldn't be fucking allowing to do it at all, I really need to pull myself together or Malcolm is going to take one look at me and we'll be in serious fucking trouble.

"No now I'm wondering how the hell I'm supposed to sit through a meeting with IT when I'm still fucking coming down from that. When did you get so good at doing things so covertly?" We're still talking in whispers and to his credit Elvis isn't even acknowledging our presence the job of a ministerial driver is to see nothing and hear nothing and he takes it to a fucking art form thank god.

"Oh I've got lots of hidden talents you've yet to experience." We've arrived before I can reply and the smug fucking smile on his face is so beaming he needs to get that under control too but for now we have to focus on computer fuck ups and screaming Scot's men later though I will get him back for this and show him I have a few hidden talents of my own.


End file.
